(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory card converters, and more particularly to a simulated Mini SD memory card converter for coupling a new, small-sized Trans Flash memory card to a Mini SD memory card slot.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To retrieve data from a Trans Flash memory card, a user has to insert it into a corresponding slot on a computer device. However, the majority of the computer devices in the market, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, palm computers, pocket computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, mobile phones, electronic dictionaries and MP3 players, are not provided with a slot for a Trans Flash memory card. Therefore, the promotion and utilization of the Trans Flash memory card are limited. The present invention allows the connection of a Trans Flash memory card to a computer device through a Mini SD card slot.